Promesa de honor
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot.OC. Rolf le cuenta a Luna como es que conoció a su amiga Sakura. Pero es Sakura, la que con su historia mostró Mahoutokoro a Rolf. Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


¡Hola! Vengo a este reto muy emocionada, pero también algo asustada. Al principio parecía una idea fantástica escribir sobre una escuela sobre la que no se tienen datos, pero luego me di cuenta de que eso era un poco más complicado de lo que creía. Era sacar una idea nueva sin contradecir a la poca información que se tiene. La buena parte es que he escrito algunos fics sobre anime y creo que por ahí fue el enfoque. No se si al final si se mezclaron cosas o no. En fin.

Tal vez esta será una de las notas más largas que haré, pero ahí va. Hay una obligación de explicar un par de cosas antes de empezar. El título no dice mucho, pero la escuela de la que habla es Mahoutokoro. En el texto se menciona muchas veces. El título esta en que, a pesar de no decirse, todos los personajes o prometieron algo o por el honor no hablan. Por ejemplo, la chica principal (Sakura) hace la implicita promesa de ser buena bruja. El honor de su familia esta ahí. Espero que no sea muy confuso ese punto.

¿Por qué los Scamander? Creo que en algún lugar leí que Rudolph y Luna habían viajado por todo el mundo buscando criaturas mágicas. Supuse que serían una pareja encantadora para ir a Japón. En fin. Se mezclaron las dos cosas.

El personaje original es una bruja normal a quien le pasan cosas fuera de su control. Quizás en un futuro tenga más historias, no lo sé. Ya veremos si tiene madera para eso.

Hablando un poquito de costumbres quiero remarcar una que esta muy presente. Los honoríficos. Eso es lo primero que se filtra en el idioma cuando se esta hablando de alguien cuyo lenguaje es el japonés. Muchos sabrán que es, para los que no una breve explicación. (Momento de saltarse la explicación si conoces el contenido)

En el idioma japonés los honoríficos son pequeñas palabras que se ponen al final de un nombre para declarar algo así como una relación formal. Por ejemplo, para decir "Señor/Señora/Señorita" se usa el "San". Es decir, Lovegood-san es "Señorita Lovegood". Es uno de los más usados para expresar formalidad. En la parte de abajo, hay una pequeña lista con los que se usan en el texto.

Otro detalle es que primero se menciona el apellido y luego el nombre. Por eso, tomando el ejemplo sería Lovegoof Luna, y no al revés.

Una vez dicho eso, ahora si a otras partes del escrito.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J.K. Rowling. A excepción de los OC que me invente. Pero, si los que inventó J.K me pertenecieran habría más escuelas latinas de magia.

 _ **Advertencia.**_ La siguiente historia contiene personajes originales en un entorno casi original por lo que espero que se hayan mezclado bien en el mundo mágico . Además el escrito no ha sido beteado por lo que puede contener: algunas faltas de ortografía, errores mecanografía, errores de gramática, fallas sintácticas y de esos detalles todo por que la autora leía libros en lugar de estar estudiando en sus clases de español.

Agradezco muchos sus reviews. Y ¿cómo se imaginan Mahoutokoro? No sé, yo vi un dibujo e imagine ninjas en lugar de magos. Un interesante lugar. Cualquier comentario duda y sugerencia en las cajitas de abajo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sobre todo por la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí.¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #9: "Escuelas mágicas" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años con el colegio japonés Mahoutokoro.  
**

* * *

" _ **Promesa de honor"**_

Luna Lovegood caminaba alegremente por la entrada de la casa de su prometido Rolf. Acaba de elegir el más bonito de los vestidos de novia, lleno de vida, de color. No como los pálidos vestidos de sus amigas Ginny y Hermione. En unos días se casaba con el hombre más divertido y dulce que jamás conocería e iba a presumirle exactamente eso, cuando en la entrada se topó con una lechuza que traía un paquete, dirigido a su prometido. El animal lucía cansado, así que, como era costumbre, le quitó el paquete, la acaricio y le dio consejos de vuelo antes de entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro saludo brevemente a los padres de Rolf y lo buscó en la biblioteca que era su acostumbrado refugio. No quiso molestarlo tanto y lo besó castamente antes de darle el paquete y sentarse del otro lado del escritorio en donde se encontraba. Rolf le preguntó con la mirada de donde procedía el paquete, a lo Luna contestó:

—Lo trajo una lechuza muy cansada que parecía venir de lejos...¿Correo internacional?— La chica miró interesada la carta. Ahora con lo de la boda habían contactado a mucha gente de todas partes del mundo. Además como invitaron a Harry y a todos sus amigos la prensa los acosaba y ya había varios paquetes de ese estilo que llegaban en lo que iba de la semana.

—¡Es de Sakura! Hace mucho que no oía de ella...— El chico abrió el paquete, en donde encontró una carta y una caja un poco más pequeña.

—¿Sakura?¿Cómo el árbol? —Luna lo miró sin entender.

—Si. Es mi amiga de Japón...—Rolf sonrió con cariño.

—¡Oh! Pensé que no tenías muchos amigos— Había un ligero tono de asombro en la voz de la chica.

—Y no los tengo, pero ella es especial—Rolf estaba recordando con cariño toda la historia de su amistad con la japonesa.

—Lo puedo imaginar por la luz que te rodea. Pero, ¿Por qué es especial? ¿Por qué es extranjera? —Luna siempre había creído que los extranjeros tenían encanto por que conocían cosas diferentes.

—No, por que salvó mi vida. O tal vez al revés— Tal vez era una de las historias que debería contarle a Luna antes de que se casaran. Una de esas cosas que cambian la vida de las personas.

—¿La conoces en persona?¿Has ido a Japón? — Cada día que pasaba amaba a su prometido más y más, pero siempre aprendía algo nuevo de él.

—Si, pero me agradaría que la hubiera visto en otras circunstancias...¿Te cuento la historia? — Listo, era el momento para explicar todo. Para contar una de esas historias que no hablaban de él, si no de alguien más.

—Para mi sería un placer— Dijo Luna con entusiasmo y así empezó el relato.

Todo comenzó cuando Rolf Scamander se encontraba en 6 año de su educación mágica, buscando nuevas experiencias antes de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts. La situación, desde la muerte de Dumbledore se estaba tornando un poco conflictiva, y estudiar en el extranjero parecía una mejor opción que quedarse a ver violencia innecesaria. Por eso, decidió buscar un amigo por correspondencia. Se enteró de un viejo programa de intercambio en Hogwarts y se apuntó para empezar a intercambiar correspondencia y reunirse con un amigo en Mahoutokoro,la famosa escuela nipona de magia, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando la correspondencia le trajo un sobre con una letra femenina.

 _Scamander-san:_

 _Mi nombre es Ohkawa Sakura. Casi todos aquí pasaron su carta de largo si he de ser franca. No están muy contentos con algunos de los ingleses, aunque siguen agradecidos por que les enseñaron Quidditch. O tal vez se deba a que consideran que hacer amistades con extranjeros no es importante._

 _Yo soy deportista, pero no es lo más importante. Lo que a mi me llamo la atención fue su interés genuino por los kapas. Yo también quisiera ser una magizoologa cuando termine la escuela y creo que eso fue lo que me llevo a escribir esta carta para responder a su petición._

 _Espero vernos pronto y discutir sobre esos kapas._

 _Sakura-san._

 _P.D. Se que en su país es costumbre hablarse por los nombres, a mi no me incomoda ese detalle._

Cuando Rolf termino de leer la carta soltó una sonrisa. Quedó muy intrigado y se puso a entablar de nueva cuenta comunicación con la japonesa, sin imaginar lo que pasaba del otro lado del mundo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para, no solo conocer la vida de su amiga, sino también involucrarse en uno de los episodios más interesantes que le había tocado vivir.

En Japón, Sakura Ohkawa estaba esperando la respuesta del chico inglés. Ese chico que parecía un amable caballero dispuesto a recorrer una senda honesta y no desviarse por un camino fácil de conocimiento. Se notaba su buena educación en las primeras lineas de la carta. Y, en pocas palabras, le había caído bien.

Sakura era una chica bonita, un año más grande que Rolf. El llamarse Sakura le había traído muchos problemas por que sus mejillas se tornaban del color de los cerezos*. Pero no podía quejarse porque su madre le había puesto Sakura, con la idea de que tuviera una mayor fortuna que ella. Su padre, las había dejado desamparadas a ella, a su madre y a su hermana Kaho en un pueblo de Kagawa. Eso las había orillado a sufrir carencias durante mucho tiempo.

Las cosas habían mejorado cuando Kaho, que era la más grande, alcanzó la mayoría de edad y se había marchado a Tokio a estudiar en una universidad. Ella, que estaba aun en primaria cuando su hermana se había marchado, había creído que eso era lo más extraordinario que podía pasar. Pero se equivocaba, por que pronto las cosas cambiarían aun más de lo que podía imaginar.

En ese entonces, en ese lejano verano en Kagawa, Sakura aún era bajita, delgada y usaba el cabello muy largo para darle gusto a su madre. Su hermana bromeaba diciéndole que parecía mas un yokai* que una persona. Y no tenía ni idea que eso estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Tan solo un año después de la partida de su hermana, su vida cambiaría por completo y para bien.

En ese entonces, Sakura estaba próxima a entrar a la secundaria. Se sentía sola, pero estaba feliz por que, a pesar de ir a una secundaria en el mismo pueblo estaría un paso cada vez más cerca de Tokio. Acababa de salir de la escuela cuando vio a lo lejos como una grupo de personas estaban lastimando a una gato. O lo que ella pensaba que era un gato.

Primero creyó que las personas usaban una yukata, pero después se dio cuenta que era otro tipo de ropa. Una que no encajaba en lo que conocía. Y que no era un gato lo que estaban maltratando, si no otra especie de criatura que jamás había visto en sus libros escolares. Quería huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero su sus ideas habían decidido ir a dar un paseo y abandonarla en ese lugar.

Estaba decidiendo que era lo más correcto cuando varios pares de ojos repararon en su presencia. Pero ella no se movió. Nunca se enojaba, o se asustaba, era muy pacífica, pero cuando vio a esas personas algo en su interior le dijo que corriera. El hombre más cerca a ella le dijo:

—¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz era gentil. Aquél hombre era un mago, y no sentía que esa niña pequeña con ojos asustados fuera una majokko* o alguna amenaza. Lo mejor era borrarle rápidamente la memoria a la nonmajo* Por eso se acerco rápidamente a ella y cual fuera su sorpresa que al llegar a la chica esta desapareció.

Sakura no supo como, pero de repente ella estaba en casa. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Y se sentía mal, por que, quizás después de todo su hermana tenía razón, era una yokai. Estaba mareada, pero el corazón le palpitaba a gran velocidad. Su madre cuando la vio llegar solo sonrió. Al fin, tenía la señal que necesitaba.

—¡Ookasan*! No sé que fue lo que...— Intentó articular antes de vomitar en la entrada. Su estómago se sentía horrible y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado por un tubo muy estrecho, además que aun corría la adrenalina en su venas de lo que vio.

—Magia —Fue la respuesta de su madre. No estaba sorprendida, estaba muy orgullosa. Creyó que su pequeña era igual a su hermana, pero logro demostrar su capacidad... justo a tiempo.

—¿Magia? — Sakura no entendía. ¿Por que si la magia existía ellas tenían tantos problemas? Además, si fuera una majo, de seguro tendría más amigos y cosas.

—Si así es— Las lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos. Ahora Sakura tenía una buena oportunidad de ser alguien. Sería una majo, la mejor de Mahoutokoro. Con la dedicación de su hija, llegaría lejos. Su esperanza se había cristalizado, a pesar de la angustia en la cara de Sakura.

—Eso quiere decir...—La niña intentaba ligar las ideas, pero le costaba trabajo entender las palabras de su madre— ¿Mi papá fue un demonio?¿Un mago? —¡Tal vez por eso se había marchado su padre! Y de seguro su hermana también era una bruja. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Para cualquier persona creer que era una bruja era una idea que tomaría tiempo. Pero ella había visto a su madre hacer pequeñas cosas que nadie más podía hacer. Y su hermana siempre le dijo que ella tenía fe en que haría cosas especiales. Era la idea del cambio lo que la llevo a aceptar todo con naturalidad. Al ver que la única respuesta para su historia era tan simple como verdadera: magia.

—No...— Katzuko solo bajo la cabeza llena de vergüenza ante la ilusión de su hija. Le hubiera encantado que eso fuera verdad, pero ella sabía que no había otra cosa más lejana a ser cierta.

Sakura entró a su casa lentamente, precedida de su mamá. La vio abrir el cajón con llave de una cómoda, en el que Sakura pensaba que guardaba papeles. Tomó algo y para sorpresa de ella, su madre saco dos trozos de una varita.

—Hace mucho fui una , me equivoque. Aunque podría decirse que tu padre si era un demonio. Lastima que no tenía magia— La mirada de tristeza de su madre era evidente.

—¿Fuiste bruja? ¿Eso es algo que se puede dejar de ser? —Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Era o no era bruja?Su madre rió un poco antes de relatar una dolorosa historia.

—Si, fui bruja. Pero, cometí el mayor pecado que una bruja puede cometer y... me tuve que apartar de todas esas cosas— Dejar las cosas sencillas era la solución en estos momentos.

—¿Pecado?¿De qué hablas? — Sakura no entendía como es que la magia podría ser mala o como es que algo podría ser un pecado. Para ella la magia era magia y las personas la utilizaban. Ahí no entraba la idea de pecado.

—Hay una escuela en la montaña. Es un palacio construido de jade. En ella van todos los que son como tú, todos los que tienen el talento para aprender. Si tienes suerte podrás estudiar ahí —Su madre estaba segura que Sakura entraría. Lo sentía en sus venas.

—¿Kaho-neesan* también estudia en la montaña? —Sakura quería a su hermana, y le daba ilusión pensar que se reuniría con ella en un palacio de jade en una montaña.

—No, ella... Ella es como tu padre— Su madre no explicó más. No había razón para mancillar el recuerdo del padre de ambas.

Sakura abrazó a su mamá, sentía la pena, el dolor y la esperanza. No sabía que había pasado, pero no importaba, por que, por primera vez, las cosas mejorarían para ella.

Su madre fue introduciéndola poco a poco en el mundo mágico. Le explico que los ninjas habían sido guerreros ayudados por magos, que los samurais más legendarios habían defendido el palacio de jade en donde se asentaba lo que esperaba sería su nueva escuela. Que algunos historiadores hablan de ese lugar sin saber como se habían encontrado.

Le contó las historias de los dragones que surcaban los cielos, de las katanas hechizadas para volver a un guerrero más fuerte o que jamás fuera herido. Incluso le hablo de las geishas que ocultaban varitas en sus abanicos. Cada nueva historia hacía crecer en Sakura el deseo de asistir a ese lugar, aunque también le daba nostalgia pensar que tenía que dejar a su madre sola, por que ella le había explicado que ya no podía volver a ser bruja por que "una vez cometido el pecado, la huella del mismo queda en el universo."

Después de días de eternas preguntas, y de aquel estallido de magia accidental, la pequeña fue a Kioto por su varita. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, su madre le aseguro que en Kioto se encontraban los mejores árboles para varitas, puesto que era una tierra hermosa, llena de magia. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que la varita de Sakura fuera de cerezo, y que con esa opción hubiera quedado admitida inmediatamente en Mahoutokoro.

Pero se llevó una buena advertencia de su mamá antes de partir y usar por primera vez su uniforme:

—Sakura, jamás hagas magia obscura— Su madre la miró a los ojos. Era esencial que entendiera el karma que generaba con aquellas acciones.

—¿Magia obscura? ¿Es la magia que... lastima? — Sakura había aprendido rápido, pero sentía que cuando entrara estaría muy lejos de ser una buena majo*.

—Si, la magia que proviene de las malas acciones, del resentimiento en los corazones. Por que la obscuridad siempre tiene un precio. Si haces algo malo, algo bueno se perderá. Debe haber balance en todo lo que hagas. La naturaleza lo exige— Su madre era la que mejor podría hablar de ello. Había sido expulsada de la comunidad mágica, no solo de la escuela, por que el resentimiento había nublado su corazón. Y cuando se dio cuenta del daño, había sido demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Y no haciendo mucho caso a la advertencia por la emoción de lo desconocido, Sakura partió rumbo al palacio de jade sin más.

Intentaba parecer una estudiante más en la entrada, pero no pudo contener su asombro. La escuela era verde, blanca. Relucía como una piedra preciosa, como una esmeralda en medio de la montaña. Había subido montada en un dragón de piedra, con el aire en la cara y con el mar a sus pies. Pero eso solo había sido el principio.

Sakura estaba esperando ver las acostumbradas taquillas donde poner sus zapatos. Pero en lugar de eso vio a una mujer joven y bien parecida, que portaba un kimono lleno de estrellas.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Miura Hikaru. Soy la cabeza de las residencias—Ella no usaba túnica por que era la encarga de la parte de la escuela en donde residían los alumnos. Era una especia de casera dentro de todo ese brillo verde — Los conduciré a las torre-edificios que servirán como su casa de ahora en adelante. Dichas torres están en la parte de atrás, así que haremos un rodeo tradicional por los jardines para llegar ahí —Una vez dicho eso, los nuevos alumnos las siguieron. Pero Sakura no podía dejar de ver el imponente edificio que los esperaba adelante. Y, cuando entraron a los jardines repletos de cerezos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

—Ohkawa-san, por favor apresúrese— Le dijo la mujer. Cosa que le hizo ruborizar por que todos se le quedaron mirando. Intentó apresurar el paso. Mientras continuaban el camino se le acerco un niño bastante atractivo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Le preguntó sin rastro de acento alguno. Se notaba que probablemente había vivido en la capital.

—Ohkawa Sakura —Sakura se sentía un poco apenada por que no quería que se le notara su procedencia. Además el chico comenzaba a intimidarla. Ella no era muy amigable, entendía que era por que su madre no quería que nadie supiera de su condición mágica, pero no dejaba de ser poco confiada.

—¿Ohkawa? ¿Cómo la leyenda del quidditch? —El chico, de atractivos ojos negros sonrió a la sola mención. Su padre le había enseñado toda la historia del quidditch dentro de las puertas de Mahoutokoro.

—No lo creo, mi padre no era... mago— Y ahí estaba, el sonrojo que siempre le hacía parecer un cerezo. Tomo una flor que le cayó en el cabello. No quería que alguien más la ligara a esos pensamientos.

—¿Hombre? ¡No! Me refería a Ohkawa Katzuko —A él le encantaba oír como esa chica, en contra de lo que se esperaría se había convertido en una de las mejores. Sabía que existían otros países en donde las mujeres tenían su propio equipo e imaginaba que esa majo había terminado en uno de esos equipos.

—Mi madre se llama Katzuko. Pero yo no soy buena en quidditch. Creo... —A Sakura nunca se le dieron los deportes. O la música. No tenía malas notas, pero no era particularmente excelente en algo. Simplemente estaba ahí. Aprendiendo dentro del aula.

—Soy Kunagi Kenji. Y lamento decirte Sakura-chan que seremos buenos amigos—El chico le había sonreído mucho y le había estrechado la mano sin su permiso. Sakura creía que era de esos que se tomaban muchas libertades. Si no le hubiera dicho su apellido hubiera creído que era un gaijin* o algo así.

—No te di permiso para decirme Sakura-chan, Kunagi-san— Nadie le llamaba por su nombre más que su madre y su hermana. Y definitivamente un "chan" no le iba a ella. Pero, a pesar de ser un liberal, no pudo evitar sonreír. Kunagi tenía algo que le hacía ser feliz. Y jamás había sido de muchos amigos.

—Puedes decirme Kenji. Y lo harás por que seremos los mejores amigos. Ya veras —El chico la tomo un poco del brazo, haciendo que se ruborizara.

Quería contradecirlo, decirle que no se tomara tantas libertades, pero para su desgracia le gustaba mucho Kenji Kunagi. Así que, a pesar de la incomodidad, retuvo un poco el gesto. Hasta que empezaron a asignar habitaciones.

—Cada piso es para un grado. Entre más aprendan, más cerca del corredor principal estarán. Cada una de las habitaciones han sido asignadas a uno u dos personas de su mismo sexo y nivel. Si alguno intenta entrar a una habitación que no sea suya sin que el dueño este presente o sin ser invitado... No les gustará el resultado. Y si, sabremos cuando alguien intenta colarse a una habitación que no es suya. Eso les puede causar un castigo severo ¿entendido? —Dicho eso Hikaru miró significativamente a Kenji, como si creyera que fuera el primero que rompería las reglas. —Cualquier queja que tengan, será conmigo. Los desayunos y cenas los pueden tomar en sus habitaciones. Hay una pequeña cocina al fondo de este edificio con lo necesario. Las comidas se harán en el patio principal o en su salones si gustan. Hay un salón para ceremonias. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana los recogeré para ir allí. Los comenzaré a llamar para asignarles habitación. Bienvenidos sean. —Y dicho eso, se encamino rápidamente a hacer lo dicho.

A Sakura la asignaron a una habitación junto a Minako Sato. Minako la miró con recelo y no le dijo mucho. Puso sus cosas de un lado y extendió su futón sobre el tatami silenciosamente. Pero Sakura no podía dormir, y menos cuando vio su túnica rosa. Era como un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, ya con sus túnicas puestas los condujeron a todos a la sala principal para la presentación de los profesores y la apertura oficial del curso. Y mientras ingresaba en la sala, un chico se tropezó con ella.

—Lo-lo siento. Ho-hola. Soy Himura Takato — El chico usaba gafas, pero era muy simpático. Tenía el cabello marrón completamente peinado hacia atrás. Se veía muy listo, como de esas personas que fácilmente pueden recordar todo.

—No te preocupes. Yo soy Ohkawa Sakura. Mucho gusto — Y le extendió una mano que el chico tomo con cierto nerviosismo después de un momento de dudas.

—Pues si que pareces cerezo con la túnica en rosa—Observó con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Vaya! Para ser un chico tan serio hacia buenas bromas.

—Pero ya verás que pronto será de otro color — Le desafió Sakura con un tono divertido.

—Tranquila Ohkawa-san. Sé que si — El chico había ganado un poco más de confianza. En realidad las gafas no las necesitaba del todo, pero no quería perderlas. Por eso se tropezaba en todas partes, por que veía mejor sin las gafas que con ellas.

—Dime Sakura... —La chica sentía que podía confiar en el chico.

—Ya lo hice. — Y subió las cejas, en referencia a que parecía un cerezo. Y se echaron a reír. No duró mucho la risa, por que en eso entraron los profesores y hicieron una reverencia.

La sala contenía unos 100 alumnos a lo mucho. Debajo de sus túnicas que cambiaban de color tenían los zapatos reglamentarios para andar dentro del edificio. Si necesitaban atravesar los jardines o algo por el estilo, Hikaru (no, Miura-san) les había enseñado las cajones en donde podían poner sus zapatos. "Pero no quiero ver otra cosa que no sean zapatos" le había recordado. Sakura se encontraba intentando recordar todos esos detalles, cuando vio que de una fila de las que se encontraba atrás salia un chico para decir el discurso de bienvenido. Debería tener unos 17 o 18 años y se notaba que era un respetado senpai.

—Hola a todos. Bienvenidos sean a Mohoutokoro. En este lugar aprenderán a controlar la magia, pero más que la magia el temperamento. Muchos sabrán que esa es una de las mayores cualidades de un buen mago: ser alguien honorable —El chico hablaba con mucho soltura, pero Sakura no oía mucho. Estaba entre Takato y Kenji y se pasaba oyendo sus reacciones. Aun no sabía si alguno de los dos provenía de una familia mágica, pero no le importaba mucho ya que creía que, después de mucho había conseguido dos geniales amigos.

Estaba a punto de poner a descansar la cabeza de ideas, cuando escuchó algo que le llamo la atención en el discurso del chico:

—No intenten penetrar en los secretos de Mahoutokoro. Aquel que lo intente perecerá. Por que toda acción mala, tiene su resultado inmediato. Bienvenidos —Y con un aplauso terminó su discurso.

Iba a preguntar algo cuando el director (Nishikawa creía que se llamaba) hizo algunos anuncios sobre la escuela: como se hacían las comidas, que su apoyo era la señorita Miura, que tuvieran cuidado con los terrenos, como iban a tener clases teóricas y toda su tira de materias, pero lo que Sakura se llevaría sería una de las cosas más obvias y más peligrosas:

—Les recuerdo que el recinto se rodea de una muralla mágica—Había dicho el hombre que tenía 70 años pero no parecía de más de 40 —Y que esa muralla se alimenta de su energía. Así que, por su seguridad, cualquier afectación a la misma les puede afectar a ustedes. No es necesario mencionarles que, cualquier intento de magia prohibida esta fuertemente castigado. Su honor es con lo que empiezan, y su reputación será lo que ganaran con trabajo arduo. Los veo al final de curso para ver esas túnicas. Bienvenidos. —Y haciendo una reverencia despidió a todos. Por que en ese momento comenzaban las clases.

Una vez en ellas, Sakura pensó que no había mucha diferencia entre eso y la escuela a la que iba. Todos los días les hacían leer libros, y recitar hechizos. Pero las varitas no las usaban. En la escuela había un lema que decía "Primero la cabeza y luego el corazón" y significaba que, hasta que un alumno aprendiera la teoría se ganaba el derecho a practicar un hechizo. Y eso no pasaba de un día a otro.

En las paredes del castillo colgaba un letrero con el nombre de cada uno de los alumnos. Cada que lograban mejorar una habilidad se llenaba de agua una vasija, una vez llena dicha vasija cambiada de color la túnica. Evidentemente entre más agua tenía una vasija, mejores calificaciones obtenía. Por eso, todos los días todos los alumnos se asomaban a ver los resultados. Pero dichas vasijas estaban tapadas, y solo al final de cada periodo de evaluación se sabía el nivel de cada quién.

Comenzaron practicando hechizos no verbales; también como escribir maldiciones en tiras de papiro y como romper esos mismos hechizos. Curiosamente no se sentía relegada, por extraño que pareciera, no muchos de sus compañeros magos habían asistido a una escuela y no entendía como funcionaba el sistema, pero para ella era pan comido. Se sorprendió que aprendió con celeridad muchas cosas.

Fue así que se entero que Kenji provenía de una larga familia de magos. Todos honorables y respetados y que Takato era el único mago de su familia. Ella quería que los tres fueran amigos, pero, a pesar de ir a todos lados juntos Sakura siempre había notado que cuando Takato y Kenji se quedaban solos tendían a no soportarse. Y no entendía por que.

En cuanto a las clases, como sospecho Sakura, Takato era muy buen estudiante. Recordaba todo muy bien y ponía mucha atención a las prácticas, pero su debilidad era una falta de confianza que le impedía hacer hechizos a la primera. Y el peor caso era que Kenji era muy negligente. No recordaba ni jota de la teoría "no sirve de nada" les decía siempre, pero no había hechizo que no dominara.

Así pasaron los años en la escuela, entre clases, desayunos y arduo trabajo. Sakura conoció el quidditch, mismo que no fue de su entero agrado a pesar de ser buena volando. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya era su último año en la escuela.

Takato había dejado de usar gafas, y tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Algunas chicas se le habían confesado (incluyendo algunas de otros grados) pero el solo las rechazaba. Por el otro lado Kenji salía con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, es más, si bajaban a la playa conquistaba hasta las turistas. Y Sakura... bueno ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mujeriego amigo.

Nadie había intentado salir con ella, por que siempre estaba al lado de Kenji y eso les intimidaba. Cierto que una vez se le confeso un senpai, pero tan azorada como estaba no pudo decirle que si.

Y fue por eso que, cuando el profesor les mostró la carta del inglés que buscaba un intercambio y tenía interés de aprender de los animales mágicos, vio la oportunidad de cambiar su vida. Mantener contacto con alguien que tenía sus mismos intereses aunque estuviera del otro lado del mundo sería expandir su propio mundo. O guiaría a Scamander-san al conocimiento al estilo Mahoutokoro.

Con cada carta se asombraba como cambiaban las cosas de un lugar a otro. Ella sabía que en Inglaterra se decía que un mago tenebroso había regresado y que creía que la gente como ella y Takato no valía para hacer magia. Le parecía extraña una idea así, por que en ese palacio de jade siempre se empezaba de cero. El origen importaba, pero el honor se ganaba. Eso lo apreciaba con Kenji, que era muy talentoso para hacer magia, pero cuya túnica no cambiaba muy a menudo de color.

Con el corazón animado, empezó la correspondencia con Rudolph. Sin llegarse a imaginar lo importante que sería para un futuro dicha correspondencia.

Una mañana, regresando de enviar una respuesta a Rudolph-san y contenta de que este había accedido a entablar una amistad, vio en una esquina a Kenji. Estaba un poco molesta con él por que en la última clase la había dejado hacer todo el trabajo a ella sola y no le había dado ni las gracias, pero más que enfadada venía absorta por lo que le había contado su amigo inglés. En Howarutsu (o algo así se pronunciaba) las clases tal vez eran más fáciles que en Mahoutokoro, pero los episodios de terror se habían duplicado en todos esos años. Él le contaba que la escuela estaba cada vez peor, que no era muy probable que siguiera estudiando para el otro curso. Que odiaba a un grupo de magos que molestaban a todos. Pero que aun no decidía que hacer con su educación. En eso estaba, cuando Kenji la intercepto y le dijo:

—Quiero romper la kekkai* de Mohoutokoro —Le susurró en un arranque Kenji. Sakura rió fuerte por que pensó que era una broma, pero al voltear y ver el desafío y la seriedad en los ojos de Kenji su corazón se encogió por el miedo.

—¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! Eso no se puede...— Le contestó asustada Sakura. Era algo que no podía ser correcto.

—¿Quién lo dijo? —Había un brillo especial en esos ojos negros. Pero no era uno especialmente bueno.

—Todo mundo sabe que la barrera se alimenta de la energía espiritual de todos los alumnos. Sería imposible—Quiso razonar la bruja. Era inconcebible la idea.

—Pienso plantar pequeñas grietas, ya sabes... — El chico estaba ahí, hablando de un plan que a leguas sonaba mal y contándolo como si hablara del clima. ¿Quien era Kenji?¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo?

—No no sé... —Sakura empezó a tener un miedo muy estructurado de las cosas.

—Es como pequeños mmm distractores de esa energía— Kenji se había encogido de hombros. Estaba claro que no era un plan de una noche de desvelos. Era algo macabro pensado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Con qué propósito harías eso? — Sakura no entendía ¿Qué le había pasado a su buen amigo? Parecía que estaba en otro lugar. Uno que no sabía si podía seguir.

—Dah... por fama ¿qué no es obvio? —El chico la miró como si hubiera preguntado algo realmente tonto.

—¿Fama? —¿Todo eso lo estaba provocando para ganar fama? La fama y el prestigio eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Y esa fama sería mala, lo sabía.

—Si fama. ¿Qué tiene de malo? De donde es tu amigo ese de las cartitas he oído que hay un chico que rompe todas las reglas y es super famoso —Kenji le tenía celos Rolf. Era mucho más interesante que ese gaijin. Por que solo ese le podía robar la atención de Sakura, Takato no era rival para él.

—Si te refieres a Harry Potter, creo que no sabes nada de la historia... — Sakura no quería creer en las palabras de su amigo. De repente una sombra cubrió la imagen mental de Kenji.

—¿Ves? Hasta tú sabes su nombre. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos—Así cerró la conversación. Sakura quería creer que todo era una mala broma, un idea retorcida. Pero algo le decía que no.

Y para su desesperanza, poco después fue cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a sentirse mareados, desorientados y a caer inconscientes. Primero eran alumnos de los grados menores, y pocos cada semana, pero paso poco tiempo para que Kenji decidiera aumentar las "grietas" por que, un mes después de eso una alumna de túnica dorada se había desmayado.

Sakura no le había dicho nada a Takato. Sabía que él era muy correcto y estaba más que segura que si alguien descubría que su amigo tenía algo que ver con el repentino "cansancio crónico" que sufrían todos no sería bueno. Pero, cuando uno de sus profesores se desmayó decidió que debería decir algo.

—Takato-kun ...¿Tienes un tiempo para charlar?— Sakura lo había ido a buscar al patio que ocupaban para las practicas de quidditch. En el último año Takato había descubierto que, extrañamente se le daba bien el deporte y quería practicarlo para ver si llegaba a la liga.

—Por supuesto Sakura-chan, para ti cuando quieras — Se ganó unas pequeñas burlas de parte de sus amigos que ignoro olímpicamente.

Y, después del entrenamiento le contó todo... bueno casi todo. Más bien le dijo que sospechaba que Kenji tenía que ver algo con los desmayos por que la había hecho algunos comentarios de esa índole.

—Si será... ¡Tienes que decirle a alguien Sakura-chan! No puedes dejar las cosas así —Takato sabía que Kimura había pasado la linea. Y no quería que Sakura saliera lastimada. De una manera física o emocional.

—Lo sé Takatao-kun, pero no se que pase si me atrevo a hablar —Sakura estaba cada vez más y más nerviosa. Sentía que estaba sosteniendo una bomba entre las manos y que era cuestión de tiempo para que esta le explotara en la cara.

—Es que te da miedo confrontarlo por que estas enamorada de él — Le informo Takato con un ligero deje de tristeza. Y dicho eso, las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un color carmesí.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?— Intentaba rehuir la mirada de su otro mejor amigo.

—Si, que siempre le pasas todo por que estas enamorada de él, siempre lo has estado —Takato no podía reprimir más las emociones. Si Kenji se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sakura... —¿Me lo vas a negar? —La chica solo negó con la cabeza baja.

—No, no lo voy a hacer— Por que era toda la verdad de aquel enredo. Sabía que estaba mal lo que Kenji estaba intentando, pero sus sentimientos por él no la dejaban ver con claridad.

—Pero él se aprovecha de ello, estoy seguro—La amargura en la voz de Takato era evidente.

—¿De qué estas seguro?— El corazón de Sakura bombeaba fuertemente.

—De que... bueno que... sabe tus sentimientos— No le podía decir "de que solo esta contigo para aprovecharse de ti" Por mucho que fuera cierto, si ella no se daba cuenta el no sería quien le rompiera el corazón.

—Nadie puede saber eso...— La vergüenza nublaba su juicio.

—Pues el sí, yo lo sé. Los hombres sabemos de esas cosas. Por eso esta celoso de tu amigo inglés— No quería darle esperanzas, pero no era una mentira completa. Kenji estaba celoso del inglés por que ejercía cierta influencia buena cobre su amiga y el no toleraba que alguien más le robara la atención.

—¡Pero entre Scamander-san y yo no hay nada!— Se defendió la chica. Si bien era cierto era una persona muy amable y dulce, ella no sentía más que respeto por sus costumbres.

—Yo lo sé, yo lo entiendo por que te conozco— Takato se estaba ruborizando ligeramente. No quería seguir hablando de sentimientos. Era un terreno peligroso para ellos.

—¿Y según tú entonces hay otras cosas que no sé?— La sonrisa de Sakura era divertida. Pero estaba ocultando un gesto de amargura.

—Si... bastante más. Pero eso no importa, tienes que decirle a alguien lo que Kimura hace—Sakura iba a protestar cuando vio a una lechuza con un mensaje dirigido a ella. Era precisamente de Rolf.

 _Sakura-chan(¿Lo dije bien?):_

 _¡Hola! Mi abuelo vino por mi a la escuela. Alegó que quería hacer un viaje. Al principio el director Snape se resistió, pero mi abuelo con su amabilidad logró convencerlo. ¿Adivina a donde iremos? ¡A Japón! Al fin podré conocerte._

 _Espero tengas tiempo para una breve reunión, no se como funcionen los permisos en la escuela. Iremos a la isla a buscar kapas (dice mi abuelo)._

 _Si puedes te veo a las 3:00pm del próximo viernes en la playa._

 _¡Estoy emocionado por este viaje!_

 _Rolf_

 _P.D. Llevaré puesta la bufanda de mi casa en Hogwarts. Hufflepuff._

Sakura esbozó una autentica sonrisa. No decía mucho, pero eran las buenas noticias que necesitaba. En Mahoutokoro era fácil bajar a la playa, siempre y cuando no fuera mucho tiempo. Así que después de leer el mensaje, se apresuró a alistar todo para conocer a su amigo.

Pasaron tres días y todo estaba tranquilo. Sakura bajó a la playa muy animada, y fue cuando lo vio: a su amigo (reconocible por la bufanda) y al que sería su abuelo.

—¡Scamander-san!— Dijo al verlo en persona y hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

—Tendrás que decirme Rolf Sakura-chan, o podrían confundirnos — Y ahí estaba parado junto a un hombre que de seguro se trataba de su abuelo. Se parecían bastante, aunque el chico era ligeramente más alto.

—Rolf-san. Disculpa — Dijo apenada —Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Scamander-san —Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre mayor y haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue bien recibida.

—El gusto es mio, y voy a estar por algún lado, diviértanse —Les guiñó amablemente un ojo y fue a recoger conchas de la playa.

Y, en cuanto se marchó, comenzaron una conversación que se alargó casi hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse

—Tengo que regresar a la escuela, pero fue un placer Rolf-kun —Con solo un rato ya se sentía en confianza para llamarle más amigablemente al extranjero. El se notaba que se esforzaba por decirle honoríficos, pero no parecía muy bueno en ello.

—Lo sé. Esperaba quedarme más, pero creo que mi abuelo y yo opinamos que lo mejor será regresar a Inglaterra. Parece que, según mi abuela, algo importante ocurrió — El chico suspiro. No llevaba muy bien todo lo que pasa.

—¿Por qué?—Quiso saber su amiga.

—Parece que alguien ha entrado a robar a Gringotts —La chica lo vio sin comprender —Nadie entra a robar al banco—Explicó sencillamente. Y después de una breve cortesía se marcharon cada uno a su destino.

La felicidad de Sakura era grande, hasta que se empezó a acercar a Mahoutokoro. Cada que daba un paso se sentía más y más pesada. Se estaba empezando a marear y creía que se debía a estar todo el día en la playa y platicar tanto en un idioma que no era el suyo, pero al llegar arriba, se dijo que solo estaba negando lo que con probabilidad estaba pasando. Un coraje se apodero de ella, en otro lado del mundo alguien estaba pelando por las injusticias contra las personas y en ese lado ella solo estaba ahí, sentada sin decir nada ni hacer lo correcto.

Cruzó la puerta principal, y atravesó con prisa el jardín principal, paso delante de una fuente con rumbo a las habitaciones del director cuando vio a Kenji. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando, ya pudo ver que sus actos no eran inocentes, ya que ahí, estaba Kenji, con un maleficio escrito, pegándolo a la invisible barrera de la escuela.

—¡Kenji detente! ¿Qué haces? —Gritó Sakura mientras corrió a su encuentro. El chico la miró sorprendido pero siguió con ello — ¡Kenji!¡Lo que haces esta mal! ¡Detente! — Intentó detenerlo, parar aquella magia obscura, aquel maleficio egoísta. En eso estaba cuando vio con horror como la túnica de ella pasaba de una tonalidad casi dorada a el blanco por las mangas y detuvo su avance. No quería morir, de eso estaba segura.

—Voy a volverme una celebridad y ni tu ni nadie va a pararme— Los ojos de Kenji ya no brillaban. Eran dos cuencas vacías, llenos de locura y una obsesión insana.

—Kenji, por favor, necesitas detenerte...—La chica lloraba, pero decidió jugar su última carta—Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Por favor hazlo, para que podamos estar bien— Listo, secreto mejor guardado.

—¿Y? ¡¿Estas enamorada de mi?! Ja, como si no lo supiera. Pero naciste una nadie y morirás una nadie. Por eso nunca me interesaste—Kenji ni siquiera volteo a ver a la chica mientras le rompía el corazón.

—¿Qué estas...? —Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Lo que oíste, no me importas. Solo te utilicé; como a esta barrera, que dejará de existir —Y Sakura se percato que lo que decía era real, a él no le interesaba ella, no le importaba nada. Así como a Kenji tampoco le importo su túnica que paso al blanco en el momento en el que las rodillas de Sakura tocaron el césped. Pero su túnica no duró mucho así. Ante la horrorizada mirada de Sakura se comenzó a llenar de su sangre que manaba de profundos cortes que aparecían en todos lados de su cuerpo. "La naturaleza siempre se lleva algo a cambio", recordó Sakura antes desmayarse ante la visión de su amigo cubierto de sangre y pegando alaridos.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos se encontraba descansando sobre un futón dentro de la escuela. Su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, pero una parte de ella aun pensaba en Kenji.

—¡Sakura! Gracias al cielo — Takato se movió inmediatamente a su lado. La chica solo pudo sonreír un poco. Su amigo jamás le había llamado solo por su nombre sin honorífico.

—¿Me dijiste Sakura? — Le sonrió amablemente. Era la único que podía hacer con el dolor que sentía en cada centímetro de su piel. Como si quemara.

—Si, bueno yo...—Las mejillas de Takato se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Pero no se arrepentía por que sintió un alivio inmenso al ver a la chica despierta— Olvidalo. De todas maneras Kenji sobrevivió y de seguro te va a estar esperando —Apuntó con algo de tristeza. Y el desliz de su nombre había ocurrido por que, pensó, por un momento cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo al lado del sangrante Kenji que la perdería. Él la estaba esperando para que le contara su aventura con el extranjero, y cuando escuchó los gritos se dio a la tarea de dar la alarma.

—Takato... tenías razón. Kenji solo me estaba utilizando. Me lo dijo—Sakura se sentó con la ayuda de su amigo. Se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Pero no tenía ganas de volver a verlo en lo que le restaba de vida.

—¡Ese maldito! — En cuanto lo viera, Takato se iba a encargar de que no estuviera feliz de seguir vivo de la paliza que le proporcionaría.

—Olvidalo. Ya no tiene importancia. Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?— Sakura observo que su túnica que estaba recargada cerca de ella no era de color blanco. Solo las mangas se habían teñido de esa tonalidad.

—Pues los gritos alertaron a todos al parecer. Cuando llegue con ustedes ya estaban saliendo varios senpai y...—La visión de media escuela o más en el patio había sido alucinante. Takato jamás olvidaría la experiencia.

—¿Y la kekai? — Esa era la cuestión. ¿Estarían aun protegidos de las amenazas externas?

—Esta bien, no le paso nada, pero el director quiere verlos a los dos —Takato respiró profundo antes de decir — Les van a hacer un juicio. Y... — No quería decirlo, pero tenía que saber.

—¿Juicio?— El miedo se comenzó a apoderar de Sakura.

—Si. Las autoridades creyeron conveniente que fuera aquí— Takato pensaba que Sakura si entendería las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Autoridades?— Esa ultima palabra fue pronunciada con la voz estrangulada por el miedo. Si le hacían un juicio las cosas eran más serias de lo que creía.

—Va a venir el primer ministro mágico y...—Takato siguió dando detalles del juicio pero ella ya no oía. No quería saber cual podría ser su destino. No quería que su madre se enterara que su magnifico futuro acaba ahí mismo.

Estuvo un rato ahí en esa sala, conversando con Takato. Él hizo lo posible por sacarla de aquel estado nervioso. Pero le era muy difícil. Y esa misma tarde, su amigo le ayudó a ir a la sala especial a su juicio. No podía creer que todo hubiera sido dispuesto tan rápidamente. Y eso solo significaban malas noticias. Tomó asiento al lado de un Kenji vendado que tenía los ojos llenos de rabia. Y ahí, enfrente de ellos se encontraban muchos funcionarios del la fuerza de ley mágica japonesa. Y por supuesto, el primer ministro. Que fue el que empezó el discurso dirigiéndose solo a ella:

—Ohkawa Sakura— La chica levantó la mirada ante esas palabras. No se sentía atemorizada, quería enfrentar las cosas—Vino aquí para ser expulsada del colegio— Sakura palideció al instante y no notó la sonrisita triunfal de Kenji —Hemos revisado su historial académico y es una pena las acciones que ...—Sakura no podía tolerar tal injusticia. La rabia y la sed de justicia fueron las que hablaron por ella al decir:

—¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juró! ¡Kenji lo hizo! — El chico estaba sentado, taladrandola con la mirada. Si pensaba que la iba a usar de chivo expiatorio estaba muy equivocado. No iba a volver a ser la broma de nadie. No le daba miedo ser grosera, por que le aterraba más perder su destino. Defraudar a su madre. Mancillar el nombre del que era poseedora.

—Ohkawa-san, dice tonterías. Kimura-san viene de un linaje que era consejero del mismísimo emperador. Y usted...— El Ministro solo había oído la versión de Kenji en el que había sido una victima de aquella malévola majo. Y no tenía intenciones de oír la versión de una chiquilla molesta.

—¿No me va acreer solo por que soy... —La voz se fuer ahogando. No había escapatoria. Ella no había hecho nada, pero la iban a inculpar solo por que su linea sanguínea no era de noble estirpe.¡Vaya! Y ella que creía que eso no afectaba en el Japón.

—¡No es justo! — Oyó la voz de Takato a lo lejos.

—No se equivoque Ohkawa-san. Kimura-san nos dijo la verdad, él esta enamorado de usted y que eso fue lo que lo motivo a todo—Había tomado un pretexto cualquiera para hacerle saber que así eran las cosas.

—¡Mentira! El no siente nada por nadie... y eso no tiene nade que ver.¡Admítalo! —Sakura tenía que controlar su temperamento. Solo una vez había tenido estallidos de magia incidental, pero creía que estaba cerca de tener otro.

—Tiene que ver por que podemos hacer lo que sea por quienes amamos —Sakura bullía en ira. El cuento de Kenji sería parecer santo para que la crucificaran a ella. —Independientemente de eso, no hay manera de que compruebe ante nosotros que usted no estaba interesada en destruir la barrera. Sin contar que eso fue magia obscura y progresiva. No tengo que decirle cual era el fin de todo eso...—El ministro no cedía ni un ápice.

—Si, por que no entiendo nada— Contestó de mal talante la chica.

—Una vez que cualquier alumno muriera, el mago podría haber creado un... artificio de inmortalidad*—Sakura abrió la boca horrorizada. — Y eso es algo que no solo la escuela no pude perdonar. Tampoco la comunidad mágica—No podía estar pasando. Kenji la había utilizado y ella había entregado su corazón,ahora lo entendía. En la pena recordó sus sueños, las ganas que tenía de visitar el mundo, recordó a su amigo inglés que tan amable había sido con ella.

—¡Scamander-san!— La mirada de Sakura se ilumino cuando le llegó el pensamiento de que quizás si podía comprobar su inocencia.

—¿Scamander?¿Qué?— El ministro le observo como si estuviera desquiciada.

—¡Si la tengo! Tengo un testigo... o algo así. No pude haber roto la barrera por que estaba en otro lugar— Las mejillas se le colorearon. Pero estaba decidida.

—Eso no es prueba de nada. Usted ha estado en actividades ilícitas y una falta de tiempo en su horario no es justificación. Eso solo demuestra que quizás haya tenido una asociación delictiva con ese amigo —El ministro miró significativamente a Takeru como si no hubiera oído el nombre.

—¡No! Me cite con un amigo. El puede apoyarme— La sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho mientras Kenji palidecía. Era un cobarde.

—¿Un alumno aleccionado? Ohkawa-san es...— Al ministro le estaba colmando la paciencia la chiquilla impertinente.

—No, un extranjero. El no podía saber nada de la escuela. Así que estaba con él.

—Citelo — Y le paso un pergamino y una pluma en donde escribió una nota a Rolf.

Los minutos se hicieron largos. Sakura pensó que quizás no había alcanzado a su amigo y este ya había partido, pero las lagrimas de alivio surcaron sus ojos cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta de la sala con tremenda curiosidad. E iba acompañado de su tranquilo abuelo.

—Scamander Rudolph-san ¿Es usted? ¿Es cierto que Ohkawa-san estaba con usted ayer alrededor de las 5 de la tarde?— El Ministro observaba al chico que se sintió bastante intimidado.

—Ah...Si. Mi abuelo lo puede confirmar— Rolf sabía que había ido a testificar, pero no estaba nada cómodo en esa sala.

—¿Newton-san?— El ministro estaba mirando al adulto inglés y una sonrisa se formo en cuanto lo reconoció.

—¡Hola! — El abuelo de Rolf saludo con una breve reverencia, pero el ministro fue a estrechar su mano. Ese hombre había salvado su vida en un desafortunado incidente con un kapa. Le estaba agradecido.

Después de eso el juicio había nombrado inocente a Sakura y culpable a Kenji. Además que los Scamander tenían una invitación a pasar unos días en Mahoutokoro.

—Así que... ¿Fuiste su testigo?— Le preguntó Luna cuando Rolf llegó a ese punto del relato.

—Si... —La sonrisa en el rostro de su prometido se ensancho —Mi abuelo conoció al padre director. Al parecer le ayudo a escribir lo de los kapas— Roló un poco los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su abuelo por más que famoso fuera, era reconocido normalmente por las personas que había conocido en sus viajes. Por eso había decidido ser magizoológo como él—Aunque de eso me entere después. En ese momento se saludaron y mi palabra pesó mucho cuando dije que la chica era inocente. Pero en realidad ella también me salvó a mi —Rolf tenía la mirada triste.

—¿Y por qué dices que te salvo?—Luna no entendía mucho. Veía algunos nargles cerca de su amado. Se lo diría después.

—El día del juicio, fue el día que atacaron Hogwarts. Nos quedamos un par de días más en Japón para el juicio del tipo ese. Sakura se encargó de romper la varita del tipo ella misma en una ceremonia— Rolf pasó varios días en la escuela. Aun recordaba la ceremonia de expulsión y la mirada de ambos cuando se escucho como se rompía la varita— Recuerdo leer en las noticias la caída de Voldemort y varios reportajes sobre tu amigo Potter — Y como su abuelo solo había sonreído— Pero nunca pensé en conocerlo. O a Hermione, sobre todo a la última —En ese momento, toda aquella batalla se le figuraba algo ajeno.

—¿Hubieras peleado?— Luna vio perder a mucha gente. Sabía que Rolf también había perdido a muchos amigos. Pero, después de todo eso había ganado también a nuevos conocidos.

—Por supuesto—él siempre hacía lo correcto.

—A mi parecer los tejones son más valientes que las demás casas. No le temen al trabajo pesado y son más racionales — Ahí estaba Luna emitiendo su juicio.

—¿Solo valientes?— Le picó el mago.

—No, son muchas otras cosas. El estereotipo de casas a veces no es útil— Luna se encogió de hombros. Era tonto querer más o menos a una persona solo por el color de su bufanda.

—Cierto. Yo creo que Sakura hubiera sido de Huflepuff — Rolf infló el pecho dramáticamente en señal de orgullo.

—O de Ravenclaw —Rieron, por que sabían que lo más probable es que hubiera ido a Gryffindor.

—Pero en Mahoutokoro no hay ceremonia de selección ¿verdad? —Luna medito lo divertido que sería que la gente solo estudiaría y se juntara con quien quería. Le encantaba su casa, pero le hubiera gustado compartir más tiempo con sus amigas Ginny y Hermione.

—No, ellos simplemente van estudiando duro— La simpleza de las cosas.

—Eso no te quita lo valiente amor. —Y le dio un besó que Rolf agradeció. —Y entonces...¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan? —A Luna le encantaba aprender rápido las costumbres.

—Pues poco después regresé al país a su boda. Se caso con su amigo Takato, que se convirtió en auror. Ella estudio para ser medimaga, y es una de las más reconocidas especialistas en problemas con hechizos de rebote — Rolf estaba muy feliz por su amiga. No solo no la expulsaron, se había convertido en una bruja de bien. Y aun recordaba la borrachera de sake en la boda.

—Ah... ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Crees que haya tenido problemas?—Luna estaba impaciente, así que Rolf abrió de una vez el sobre. La carta decía:

 _Scamander-sama_

 _No te llamo Rolf-kun como antes, por que mi gratitud me hace tenerte mucho respeto. No tengo palabras para expresar el agradecimiento que tengo por todo lo que hiciste por mi . No solo me salvaste de una expulsión de colegio y de la comunidad mágica. Mi esposo me dijo que al verte sacó el valor para expresar sus sentimientos. Esa historia ya la hemos contado, pero también te agradece._

 _Esto es un pequeño detalle que no compensa todo lo que hiciste por mi. Para mi sería un honor que tu futura esposa portara esto el día de su boda. Si he de confesar, la piedra principal de este kanzashi* es una pequeña piedra que tome de la escuela._

 _Arigatou gosaimasu!(Muchas gracias)_

 _Sakura(Kimura)-kapa._

 _P.D. En nuestra cultura las novias que usen algo de Jade es de buena suerte._

Una vez terminó de leer la carta, Rudolph abrió el paquete extrajo la caja que contenía el bello adorno para el pelo. Luna sonrió encantada, eso se vería genial con su vestido.

—Cuando le contestes, dile que estaré encantada de usarlo. Que le prometo que por mi honor lo usaré —Dijo Luna mientas observaba el hermoso adorno para el cabello.

El día de su boda, tal vez no todos entendieran el significado de ese pequeño regalo, pero para ella era la demostración perfecta de que su esposo era una persona increíble. Hasta el otro lado del mundo.

 _ **"Fin"**_

* * *

 _ **Honoríficos  
**_

"Kun". Usado en nombres niños pequeños o hombres jóvenes para denotar cierta familiaridad.

"Chan" lo mismo que "kun" pero en nombres femeninos. A Sakura no le gusta el chan, por que da a entender que el nombre es de alguien lindo.

"Kohai" Alguien que esta en una organización en un nivel inferior al de uno (normalmente escuela). Es decir, si yo voy en primer año, lo único que puedo ser es un kohai.

"Senpai"Alguien que esta en una organización en un nivel superior al de uno (normalmente escuela). Se traduce normalmente como "superior"

"Sensei" Profesor. Alguien que es experto en un arte.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

*Sakura. Cerezo en japonés. Son los típicos árboles rosados que florecen entre marzo y abril.

*Yokai. Ser mágico/espiritual japonés.

*Majo. Bruja.

*Majokko. Niña bruja.

*Nonmajo. Algo así como "no bruja". Un símil pobre a la palabra "muggle".

*Ookasan. Madre/Mamá

*Neesan/Oneesan/Oneechan. Hermana mayor. Hermana.

*Gaijin. Palabra usada, a veces de manera un poco despectiva para referirse a los extranjeros.

*Kekkai. Barrera mágica y/o espiritual. Es lo que esconde a la escuela de los no-magos.

*El artificio de inmortalidad al que se refiere es un Horcrux.

*Kanzashi. Es un broche o pin para el cabello en forma de flor. Es un típico ornamento en novias y geishas.


End file.
